MRAM is a nonvolatile memory technology that uses magnetic polarization to store data, in contrast to older RAM technologies that use electronic charges to store data. One primary benefit of MRAM is that it retains the stored data in the absence of applied system power, thus, it is a nonvolatile memory. Generally, MRAM includes a large number of magnetic cells formed on a semiconductor substrate, where each cell represents one data bit. A bit is written to a cell by changing the magnetization direction of a magnetic element within the cell, and a bit is read by measuring the resistance of the cell (low resistance typically represents a “0” bit and high resistance typically represents a “1” bit).
An MRAM device generally includes an array of cells that are programmed using programming lines, conductive bit lines, and conductive digit lines. Practical MRAM devices are fabricated using known semiconductor process technologies. For example, the bit and digit lines are formed from different metal layers, which are separated by one or more insulating and/or additional metal layers. Conventional fabrication processes allow distinct MRAM devices to be easily fabricated on a devoted substrate.
The miniaturization of many modern applications make it desirable to shrink the physical size of electronic devices, integrate multiple components or devices into a single chip, and/or improve circuit layout efficiency. It is desirable to have a semiconductor-based device that includes an MRAM architecture integrated with an inductance element on a single substrate, where the MRAM architecture and the inductance element are fabricated using the same process technology. In addition, it is desirable to have a micro-fabricated inductance element, such as a transformer or an inductor, that utilizes magnetic cladding techniques for enhanced performance and efficiency. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.